List of TV shows from GameHacker City series
GameHacker City Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Arabic, Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, German, Irish, Polish, Vietnamese Country: United States, Spain, Italy, France, Japan, Russia, Germany, Egypt, Portugal, United Kingdom Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Fox Broadcasting Company, Asia Television Original Release: Nov 2009 - Jul 2014 ( United States Version ), Aug 2012 - Apr 2014 ( Spain Version ), Aug 2012 - May 2014 ( Italy Version ), Aug 2012 - Jun 2014 ( France Version ), Aug 2012 - Jun 2014 ( Japan Version ) May 2013 - Apr 2014 ( Russia Version ), May 2013 - Mar 2014 ( Germany Version ) Starring: Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đàm Vĩnh Hưng, Thu Minh, Ngô Kiến Huy, Hồ Quỳnh Hương, Đông Nhi, Ông Cao Thắng, Bình Minh, Mỹ Tâm, Mỹ Linh, Noo Phước Thịnh, Hồ Quang Hiếu, Trịnh Thăng Bình, Vân Trang, Kim Thư, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Chi Pu, Gil Lê, Thành Lộc, Eric Wan, Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Isaac (365band), Will 365, Jun Phạm, Tronie, S.T, Bảo Anh, Miu Lê, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Hoàng Yến Chibi, Hari Won, Ngô Thanh Vân, Đại Nghĩa, Phương Trinh Jolie, Linda Chung, Fred Cheng, Eliza Sam, Max von Sydow, Vladimir Kulich, Jonas Fisch, Hoài Linh, Chí Tài, Nguyễn Cao Kỳ Duyên, Dwayne Johnson, Fan Hung-hsuan, Chang Fu-chien, Vincent Chiao, Liu Yueh-ti, Yang Huai-min, Lung Lung, Huang Chung-yu, Tom Cruise (voice), Kenny Lin-Teruyuki, Annie Man, Lê Khánh, Hoài Lâm, Michael Gough, Laura Bailey, Gideon Emery, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Sung Ta-min, Trấn Thành, Hồng Ánh, Trường Giang, Eddy Ko, Koo Koon-chung Featuring: Wanbi Tuấn Anh, Alice Chan, Kent Cheng, Stephen Au, Khởi My, Pat Poon, Rosamund Kwan, Justin Bieber, Raymond Lam, Hòa Minzy, Sung Yi-min, Berg Ng, Zhang Tielin, Norman Chui, Sin Ho-ying, Tavia Yeung, Nancy Wu, Kenneth Ma, Ada Choi, Esther Kwan, Anthony Wong, Jessica Hsuan, Ming Na-Wen, Kevin Cheng, Jacqueline Wong, Grace Wong Appearances: Gilbert Lam (suit), Ali Lee Plot Long ago, when the Chinatown Dragons arrived at Heaven to destroy the Giant T-Rex, they won the battle. Nov 16, 2009. Tóc Tiên joined World War III and became a general. After the training, she began the battle. In Boston, A general from Greece named Veronica Ngô who visits Tóc Tiên and Abu Bahaa created the Giant Skeleton without Chang Fu-chien. "ALLAHU AKBAR!" He said after creating his massive creature. She teleported to New York City and built her new house. May 3, 2010. Tóc Tiên teleported to Newbie Town and visited Joseph Stalin, Vincent Chiao, and Liu Yueh-ti. After the council, the Giant Skeleton arrived to destroy Newbie Town. Tóc Tiên teleported to her house then Miami. Aug 14, 2011. Tóc Tiên teleported to St. Paul. She teleported to Chicago after Yang Huai-min's plan. Aug 17, 2012. 4 generals such as Đông Nhi, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Isaac Phạm, and Bảo Anh defended their countries like Spain, Italy, France, and Japan. 4 months later, Tóc Tiên teleported to Baton Rouge then Dallas. 6 generals destroy the Giant Skeleton. After the Giant Skeleton destroyed, Wanbi Tuấn Anh died. May 9, 2013. 2 generals such as Hồ Ngọc Hà and Noo Phước Thịnh defended their countries like Russia and Germany. 6 months later, 4 generals such as Linda Chung, Max von Sydow, Hoài Linh, and Jojuan Johnson arrived at California's Great America with 3 generals. A book "Richard of York Gave Battle in Vain" near the cell inside the Reichstag. After Joseph and Adolf got killed, they defended my favorite theme park. 2014. 7 generals had won for defending 7 countries with 5 generals. But they got a few cities left. A year later, Dodoku killed the mysterious woman after the battle. Then, he committed suicide. 6 months later, 12 generals recruited by Leo Saban and arrived at the United Nations City at Cairo. First, they captured 8 generals from King Arthur Z. Next, they destroyed Portugal and the United Kingdom. And finally, they killed King Arthur Z at London. After they came back to Cairo, the Allied Forces had won because Leo Saban gave Tóc Tiên for Julius Caesar's Gladius as a reward. Then he sends 12 generals back home. Russia Unit 1: My Comrades ( May 9, 2013 ) Final Unit: The Last Firebird ( Apr 30, 2014 ) Spain Unit 1: Castilla ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: War Wound ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: The Dance of Death ( Apr 1, 2014 ) Germany Unit 1: The Third Reich ( May 9, 2013 ) Final Unit: No Failure ( Mar 15, 2014 ) Italy Unit 1: Pizza Rushdown ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: Mustache Demolition ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: Aliens Blocked ( May 2, 2014 ) United States Unit 1: Chinatown Dragons ( Nov 15, 2009 ) Unit 2: Council Signed ( May 3, 2010 ) Unit 3: A New Time We Talk ( Aug 14, 2011 ) Unit 4: A Sword with No Time ( Dec 28, 2012 ) Unit 5: Dragons On ( Nov 7, 2013 ) Final Unit: A Vacation for the History ( Jul 17, 2014 ) France Unit 1: Bonjour Paris ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: No One's Baguette ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: Fleur-de-lis ( Jun 6, 2014 ) Japan Unit 1: Ninja Slash ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: Shuriken Sparks ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: Shinobi March ( Jun 21, 2014 ) GameHacker City II Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcast Limited Original Release: Aug 2015 - Sep 2016 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Kenny Ho, Sung Ta-min, Vincent Zhao, Koo Koon-chung, Mimi Kung, Fan Hung-hsuan, Jet Li, Donnie Yen, Shu Qi Featuring: Long Halo, Hoàng Touliver, JustaTee, BigDaddy, Andree Right Hand, Tang Guoqiang, Zhang Tielin, Zhang Ziyi, Fan Bing-bing, Jackie Chan, Michelle Yim, Chen Ya-lan, Sung Yi-min, Jay Chou, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Eddie Peng, Tavia Yeung, Alice Chan, Kenneth Ma, Nancy Wu, Ali Lee, Ruco Chan Appearances: Gilbert Lam (suit), Peter Jessop ( voice ), Raymond Lam, Annie Man, David Chiang, Ming-Na Wen, Cheung Kwok-keung Plot After World War III, all Overseas Vietnamese got arrested by NVA. Aug 28, 2015. Tóc Tiên got arrested and sent to Hanoi City Jail. She recruited Koo Koon-chung and Mimi Kung. NVA send them to court and the judge Alan Cook sentenced to ground Tóc Tiên by himself. She arrived in a sushi restaurant at Orange County. After Alan defeated without death, Tóc Tiên got arrested again and imprisoned. Sep 22, 2016. Tóc Tiên teleported to Hong Kong and defeated Jet Li, Donnie Yen, and Shu Qi. After the battle, Tóc Tiên got her new small residence. Then they got executed for defeating Jet Li, Donnie Yen, and Shu Qi. First, they sent to the Four Seasons Brothel. Next, they became the Spring Girl, Summer Girl, Autumn Girl, and Winter Girl. And finally, they married Julian, Connor, Brendan, and Ross. After Tóc Tiên died, Shin Godzilla arrives... After World War III Unit 1: Exist Discontinued ( Aug 28, 2015 ) After 6 generals died Final Unit: The Eternal of the War ( Sep 22, 2016 ) GameHacker City III Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Japanese Country: Hong Kong, United States, Canada Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcasts Limited Original Release: Mar 2017 - Jan 2018 ( Brothel Version ), Mar 2017 - Jan 2018 ( Manor Version ), Mar 2017 - Jan 2018 ( Cave Version ) Starring: Raymond Lam, Bosco Wong, Eddie Huang, Gilbert Lam (suit), Peter Jessop (voice), Roger Kwok, Angela Phương Trinh, Edwin Siu, Ái Phương, Andrew Yuen, Minh Hằng, Kenneth Ma, Tóc Tiên, Dwayne Johnson, Kiefer Sutherland, Vincent Zhao, Alice Chan, Jet Li, Shu Qi, Donnie Yen, Tang Guoqiang, Zhang Tielin, Fan Bingbing, Sung Ta-min, Jay Chou, Eddie Peng, Eric Huang, Kenny Ho, Tavia Yeung, Nancy Wu, Stephen Au, Mai Tiến Dũng, Joey Meng, Law Lok-lam, Moses Chan, Annie Man, David Chiang, Ming-Na Wen, Cheung Kwok-keung Featuring: Koo Koon-chung, Mimi Kung, Ruco Chan, Steven Ma, Wong Cho-lam, Siana Chan, Taylor Swift, Gong Li, Lucy Liu, Eddy Ko, Berg Ng, Angela Tong, Fan Hung-hsuan, Ali Lee, Justin Bieber, Yuen Biao, Grace Chan, Roxanne Tong, Samantha Ko, Tracy Chu, Zoie Tam, Kenneth Chan Appearances: Quang Minh, Hồng Đào, Lê Huỳnh, Kiều Oanh, Hoài Tâm, Việt Hương Plot After Tóc Tiên died, Shin Godzilla arrived to destroy New York. All generals, sexworkers, good users, doctors, firefighters, police officers, and daikaijus have work to do in Chinatown. Mar 28, 2017. Julian and the Spring Girl, Jojuan, and Jet Li trained well. They arrived at the mysterious places such as the Aqueduct of Spring, 4444 Restaurant, and Jet Li's Hospital. Godzilla and his comrades arrived at the Vault of Art inside the Monster Island. 3 months later, Connor and the Summer Girl arrived at the Sun of Dreams inside the brothel. Eric arrived at the outlet inside the mansion, and Shu Qi arrived at the fire station inside the cave. A month later, Eddie Koo and Mimi Kung arrived at the Coast Guard Station. Bagua Test Event started from July to December. Before the first day of school, Nathan arrived at the toy store. A month later, Brendan and the Autumn Girl arrived at the garden and Matt arrived at the jewelry. 3 months later, Ross and the Winter Girl arrived the comet. Jan 30, 2018. All heroes and sex workers have a birth and got 4 gatepearls, Skyler and Kamata-kun arrived at the hotel rooms, and Donnie Yen got 3 lion dance head and arrived at the police station with Jet Li and Shu Qi. They destroyed Annie Man's racist behavior over with the finisher like Brothel Twirl and Summon, Mansion Blast, and Cave Smash. She said, “Just for me and my job joined as sergeant of Nazi defector...” After work, Shin Godzilla destroyed Chinatown after Guanyin killed 3 leaders such as Yuen-cheung, Caleb, and Yog. After Godzilla died, the Winter Girl, Skyler, and Tavia was killed by Shin Godzilla just like the 3 leaders and New York is destroyed. Then 12 generals returned their countries for the next 3000 years! Four Seasons Brothel Unit 1: An Army with a Flower ( Mar 28, 2017 ) Unit 2: Mighty Beach Contract ( Jun 24, 2017 ) Unit 3: Netherworld Leaves ( Sep 17, 2017 ) Unit 4: Behind the Snowflakes ( Dec 25, 2017 ) Final Unit: Victory of the Shadow ( Jan 30, 2018 ) Good Users' Mansion Unit 1: Cook and Eat ( Mar 28, 2017 ) Unit 2: Get Dressed ( Jun 24, 2017 ) Unit 3: Kids Playing Toys ( Aug 8, 2017 ) Unit 4: Diamond Glass ( Sep 24, 2017 ) Final Unit: Have a Rest ( Jan 30, 2018 ) Yog's Cavern Unit 1: 1, 2, 3, Lift! ( Mar 28, 2017 ) Unit 2: My House is on Fire ( Jun 24, 2017 ) Unit 3: Swimming on the Sea ( Jul 2, 2017 ) Unit 4: Swimming on the Sea II: Where did an anchor go? ( Jul 7, 2017 ) Final Unit: You're Under Arrest ( Jan 30, 2018 ) GameHacker City IV Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Japanese, Thai, Spanish Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcasts Limited Original Release: Apr 2018 - Dec 2018 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Sung Ta-min, Quang Minh, Hồng Đào, Lê Huỳnh, Kiều Oanh, Hoài Tâm, Việt Hương, Raymond Lam, Ali Lee, Justin Bieber, Jennifer Lopez, Joe Ma, Quốc Anh, Quang Thắng, Xuân Bắc, Công Lý, Thành Trung, Kim Oanh, Đức Thịnh, Henry Lee, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đông Nhi, Noo Phước Thịnh, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Isaac (365band), Bảo Anh, Quang Lê, Hương Thủy, Thế Sơn, Lương Tùng Quang, Jonathan Phan, Alice Chan, Emma Watson, Fan Bing-bing, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Ái Phương Featuring: Tavia Yeung, Kenneth Ma, Nancy Wu, Elaine Yiu, Gilbert Lam (suit), Peter Jessop (voice), Jet Li, Shu Qi, Donnie Yen, Angela Phương Trinh, Minh Hằng, Roger Kwok, Edwin Siu, Andrew Yuen, Crystal Fung Appearances: Snoop Dogg Plot After 12 generals returned, my parents got killed by NVA. I, Raymond changed his name to Warren and sent to Hanoi Keep. Ali Lee, Caillou, Dora, Noddy, Arthur, Tyrone, and Pablo sent to jail either except Barney. So after my parents died, the judge Alan Cook grounded me for life. Then, I got grounded for infinity. 7 troublemakers got grounded too. Teachers, students, and principals send them to school and get their new desks to have rest. 12 generals and I arrived at school and I got expelled. When I got home, Alan grounded me for humanity. At Orange County, I arrived at a sushi restaurant called Tina and Diesel's. I ate sushi a lot, drank wine, playing chess, drew papers, fight each other, cooking on the stove, and sleeping on his desk. After I threw on a plate, I got grounded for tranquility. I ended up at Thailand and escaped. I had won for destroy the restaurant and Alan ungrounded me. Then, I got grounded for eternity. I arrived at the military school before I got homeschooled. Then, Alan grounded me for a googolplex days. After my account closed, I got grounded for a googolplex weeks. After I arrived at my favorite park, I got grounded for a googolplex months. Then, I got grounded for a googolplex years. After my stuff was removed by Alan, He grounded me for a googolplex centuries. After the police took me to jail, I got grounded forever and I got executed. I got sent to the Four Seasons Brothel. 1000,000,000 years later, 8 troublemakers fought with 12 generals. After the battle, 7 troublemakers died and Barney got a "Nuclear Weapon: Atomic Bomb" power to destroy the universe. But now, what should we do? After my parents died Unit 1: The First Legend ( Apr 12, 2018 ) Unit 2: An Eternity ( Jun 6, 2018 ) After I got executed Final Unit: The End of the World ( Dec 31, 2018 ) GameHacker City V Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Japanese, Thai, Spanish Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcasts Limited Original Release: Apr 2018 - Dec 2018 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đông Nhi, Noo Phước Thịnh, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Isaac (365band), Bảo Anh, Emma Watson, Fan Bing-bing, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Ái Phương, Annie Man, Ali Lee Featuring: Linda Chung, Max von Sydow, Hoài Linh, Dwayne Johnson Plot After the world is gone, Tóc Tiên and her friends escaped from Earth. In space, they arrived inside the floating island called the Hall of the Eight Planets. Tóc Tiên and her friends teleported to Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mercury. After 8 planets were discovered, they came back to Earth and create new age. After the destruction of Earth Unit 1: Welcome to Space ( Feb 7, 2019 ) Final Unit: A New Age of Earth ( May 25, 2019 )